


The Pleasure Of His Company

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	The Pleasure Of His Company

“Elijah? Hi, babe.”

“Sean! It’s about damned time! Where the hell were you yesterday?”

“Elijah, please don’t be mad. I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it!”

“We were supposed to meet for lunch. I waited for an hour. You couldn’t have called? What the fuck, Sean?”

There was no response other than a deep sigh.

“Sean?”

“Do you want to hear my explanation? Or do you want to yell at me some more.”

“You’re going to be patronizing now? I didn’t blow **you** off!”

“Elijah, how often have I not shown up when I was supposed to meet you?”

Silence.

“Well? How often?”

“Not often.”

“ _How_ often, Elijah.”

“Seventeen times.”

Sean burst into laughter. “Try again.”

Elijah sighed into the receiver. “Ok. Maybe two.”

“Can you imagine me doing such a thing without a good reason?”

“No. Ok. Sorry… and I can’t **believe** I’m apologizing when I was the one who got stood up!”

“You’re not apologizing for that. You’re apologizing for being cranky with me before giving me a chance to explain.”

“Fine. Explain.”

“Christine’s folks showed up yesterday; a surprise visit. They arrived _just_ as I was walking out the door to meet you. I never had a free moment to call you.”

“Your in-laws paid a surprise visit?”

“Right.”

“So not only did you forfeit the pleasure of my company, but you have in-laws in your house as well? Sounds bad, dude.”

Sean laughed softly. “Probably sounds worse than it is… they’re nice folks. But not seeing you… yeah. That hurt. I’d been counting the hours.”

“Me too.”

“Rain check?”

“Wellllll,” Elijah considered teasingly.

“Please?” Sean’s voice was soft with pleading. “I need to see you.”

“Lunch?”

“I was thinking of something a bit more…”

“Seductive? Intimate?”

“Exactly.”

“Tomorrow. My place. Noon. Be there.”

“I’m half-way there already.”


End file.
